


Ice Cream Can't Melt

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Superheroes, Superpowers, Yuri, powers, superhero au, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Living in Los Angeles with superpowers is a little weird, especially when your sister-girlfriend tries to make your life a constant adventure. Despite not being an Avenger, Elsa is just trying to live like she’s a normal woman in love with her sister, even if she does have ice powers. Just getting ice cream can be strange…





	Ice Cream Can't Melt

The sun beamed in through the crack they’d accidentally left in the curtains so much so that it seemed to blind Anna as she dozed from her warm and wholesome slumber. The usual arm of her darling sister Elsa was draped over her nude body and clutched her closely for cuddles, even as Elsa snored lightly in the embrace of sleep herself. The light never mattered to Elsa, she could sleep during the day with no problems, but for Anna, if a room was not completely black with darkness, there was no way the younger queer could sleep at all. 

Sunshine in the morning was often her nemesis like this, and she nudged Elsa as she stirred, clambering to a sitting position to stretch herself awake. “Elsa… Come on, it’s time to get up now.” She yawned to her gorgeous sister beside her, who was still fast asleep and somehow looking flawless doing so. 

Elsa managed to skip the terrible hair problem her sister and girlfriend managed to contract every morning, on the account that she’d cut her glamorous platinum blonde hair short, barely to her shoulders now and thus it stayed straight in bed. Anna had the worst bed hair. All of her strawberry blonde hair tried to escape from her scalp and managed to get caught up amongst the other strands doing the same thing until it became a colossal clump of orange hair. As Anna stretched some more and ran her hands through her beautiful locks she felt the problem again and reached into her drawer for a hairbrush, rocking the sleeping Elsa gently with a dainty hand on her naked bosom. 

One of the gorgeous things about sleeping with her lover, Elsa, was that the chic elder sister always slept without pyjamas, and over the course of their engagement and sleeping together, the same had become for Anna. Clothes weren’t needed or desired in bed anymore, they adored the feeling of one’s curvaceous flesh on the other. Elsa’s skin, in particular, was always the perfect degree of coolness and so smooth Anna wanted to hand her hands over her all night. But when Elsa wouldn’t wake things became tiring.

With the brush combing through her knotted hair, Anna pushed at Elsa once again, gently and with love to try and coax her from her slumber trance. 

“Baaaaabe! Come on, Elsa… it’s time to get up, Elsa!” Anna called, shoving her hip into her love’s chest to wake her, calling her name a little louder. 

Elsa soon began to stir a little, folding over the sheets as she turned over to the fresher side of their grandiose bed. The sheets were blue like the dresses and ensembles she wore often of the same various and glacial shades. Anna’s slightly older sister with short platinum hair often wore copious blues, lavenders, even shades of violet and indigo. She loved the cool colour so much, and Anna often complimented her with emerald, seafoam, malachite and lime. 

The icy beauty squirmed desperately as she tossed in the covers and rested her head deep into her special pillow - her lips mumbling something that sounded like “Anna let me sleep… and I’ll… take you for ice cream later…” Elsa drifted off falling asleep once again. 

“Elsa…” Anna deadpanned, her brush halfway through her hair. 

“Yeah, baby?” The would-be royal murmured.

“You promised me ice cream last night after I gave you that back rub…” The younger sister reminded the platinum blonde with a profaned seriousness to her child-like voice. And when she’d explained herself, Elsa’s eyes popped open. 

She peered over her shoulder to see Anna still brushing through her hair to soothe it into being straight. The younger of the pair was smiling as if butter wouldn't melt, or more applicable, ice cream. Then she looked at Elsa with rosy cheeks and a gorgeous smile to her mouth. 

“So come on, time to get up Elsa… Ice cream awaits!” She chirped like a dove, finishing her combing and bouncing up onto her knees and leaning over the clump of covers to kiss her sister-girlfriend so gently on her plump lips. “I’m thinking… Chocolate this time, oh! With sprinkles and vanilla sauce. What about you?” She asked the sleepier woman. Elsa appeared to have small bags under her iceberg eyes this morning. Her hair was still flawless in the short bob, and Anna still thought it adorable and cute as she ran her fingers through it. Sometimes she was envious of the hair, of the glow it radiated and the tenderness of each strand. 

Elsa seemed to wake easily now as Anna played with her hair as if she were some kind of feline woman. She thought. “I think banana surprise today… Chunky Monkey sounds sublime.” She confessed, picturing the taste in her mind and feeling the swirls of the thick banana cream the ice cream always had spiralling through every scoop. “Yeah… definitely. With sprinkles too and chocolate drizzle. Then how about some brunch?” She asked Anna, sitting up and scooting closer to her love, hand on Anna’s delightful thigh and the other around her waist. The cuddled loosely and the strawberry blonde laid her head down on her sister’s exposed chest. 

“Sounds like the perfect afternoon…” Anna hummed, leaning in and kissing Elsa with lazy passion while the platinum blonde smooched her back, a hand coming to cup her bosom lovingly. 

They lingered a little, Elsa asking the younger and more excitable sister to paint her nails with winter white despite it being the height of summer outside. With a snap of her magic, Elsa wrapped her sister’s nails in a sap of verdant and floral green from the moisture in the sunflowers on Anna’s drawer. The snap freeze of the colour to her fingertips was a sudden tickle and the strawberry blonde kicked out with her feet as Elsa fluttered her fingers over Anna’s hands, setting the ice into her nails and warming it, and then the sorceress kissed those fingers with soothing lips, giving Anna bedroom eyes as she did. It was enchanting to feel, to watch, and stout Anna giggled a little as her elder love set the ice paint on her fingers so magically. It made nonsense but Elsa’s enigmatic and frost-aligned powers made it so. And Anna loved it, loved her girlfriend’s powers, loved what they could do. 

Elsa could be an Avenger if she wanted to be. She could tackle plenty of them in a display of power - she’d freeze Mr Stark’s suit solid until he couldn’t move, she could turn the blood in Captain America to ice, she could probably hold Doctor Strange at bay for hours in a battle of magic, but she just wanted to live normally, with Anna.

When the floral ice polish had set to Anna’s fingers and she was finished giggling at the chilly sensation, she leaned in once again and snogged Elsa lovingly, their painted fingers interlocking. Glacier and Green against their pale bodies. It was stunning. 

“Come on babe.” Anna motioned, grabbing her phone. She angled the lens to catch their handsome faces but not their exposed chests under the covers. They smiled and showed off their glamorous nails. Anna snapped them up and posted it almost instantly to social media for all to see. “Right! Time to move!” She then squawked like a proud eagle and jumped from the bed in all her naked glory. 

They were dressed in minutes. 

Anna wore a bright and pastel green tee-shirt with folded up sleeves, on the torso was a promotional image of Captain Carol Danvers in her superhero costume admits an array of robust fighter jets. Over it was her adorable dungarees, folded short so they barely advanced past half ways down her thighs and she wore pastel green sneakers with visible pink trainer socks. As always she curled her hair a bit but plated a long tail on it to look hip and current but still beautiful in a country sort of way. Her tiny backpack was used to carry anything they’d need. She looked utterly adorable. Elsa’s trappings were fairly different but she looked just as femininely beautiful as the sun caught her. She wore a frilly petticoat of silver-white with blue accents around it, patterns of blue, and a wispy blouse of the same material in a similar glacial blue, cut deep into her cleavage but not enough to be scantily-clad. Just enough to be supremely free-flowing and lightly comfortable. It looked as if Elsa were a medium of some kind like she was fully embracing the fashion of her magical prowess and with her short cut of glowing hair she appeared completely serenely and drop dead gorgeous to Anna as they stepped into the hall of their crappy apartment and hopped down the stairs. 

This was their crusade for dessert before brunch would come. Both women took out stylish sunglasses and wore them to protect from the heat. Summer in LA was potentially dangerous and Anna took out suncream from her tiny bag. 

“Olaf wouldn’t last ten seconds in this would he?” Anna asked her sister as she rubbed the lotion on her exposed arms and dainty legs. She brought dollops to Elsa’s beautiful face after sorting herself out. 

“Anna…” Elsa stopped her younger sister.

“What? He would! He’d melt probably even with your snowcloud above him! Poor lil guy stuck in Europe…” The strawberry blonde mused as she rubbed the cream into Elsa’s cheeks and over her forehead. 

“No. Anna… why are you rubbing sun lotion on my face?” 

“Because you’ll be as red as a tomato if I don’t, silly!”

“Anna…” Elsa began to chuckle. “Anna I don’t get sunburn, remember? My powers make my skin unable to even get a tan… I’m like a deep-freeze.” She giggled, taking the small spurt of it remaining in her nose and dropping it back into Anna’s beak. “Silly.”

The strawberry blonde stood stunted for a moment as the knowledge came back to her. “Oh yeah!” She achieved her eureka moment and put the lotion away. “But Olaf would still melt! I’m certain!” 

Elsa clutches her sister’s hand lovingly and gave her a cute squeeze. “I adore you, Anna.” Elsa breathed, strutting down their street hand in hand with The younger doll. 

Anna leaned in and kissed Elsa’s famously cold cheek. “And I adore you… Deep-freeze!” She teased, nibbling Elsa’s ear. 

They giggled all the way to Rumplemeyer’s down the street, with the masses of shirtless surfers and gorgeous, glamorous women all walking in sandals and barely any clothes at all, most of the guys with strips of white across their noses as they strutted in packs. Jocks lumped together enjoying the weather and the sun, tourists from infinitely anywhere and hordes of kids running around for popped fire hydrants and other sources of freshwater to play in. Anna pointed out the more curious folk, inserting her own headcanons for what powers they could secretly be possessing but not telling anyone about. She theorised with Elsa that while the Avengers saved the world publicly, there were bound to be those who reserved their powers - ‘Secret Avengers’ Anna liked to call them, like the Devil Of Hell’s Kitchen, The Punisher and others of the same ilk. Like Elsa. 

Anna pointed to a woman clad in black walking down the opposite street, as they got to the door of the ice cream parlour and Elsa pulled out her purse.

“What about her? She looks super cool in all that black! What’re her powers d’ya think?” The strawberry blonde asked. 

Elsa caught a glimpse of the woman, and almost didn’t need to envision her powers, her attire was enough to suggest she was a magic user like Doctor Strange was - this Elsa suggested something else. “Either telepathy or strength, like that woman in New York.” 

“Not magic? Look at her!” 

“Exactly.” Elsa winked as they moved to the front of the line. “Double chocolate with sprinkles and vanilla sauce and I’ll take a Chunky Monkey with sprinkles and chocolate sauce please.” She asked the server and paid in full with an added tip. The whole thing took less than two minutes and both girls were out on the street with treats in hand. 

Anna munched into here with fervour, quick and in an almost carnivorous fashion, getting the vanilla sauce all over her lips. She looked adorable if not messy like a child. 

Elsa caught it and instead of using a tissue to wipe her sister’s lips, she snapped her wrist and clicked her fingers in a pinch. “Open up, baby.” She called as she manipulated the icy goodness of Anna’s mess and sent it resting on her tongue like a smoothie. It tasted divine with the blend of vanilla, chocolate and hundreds and thousands. “Taste good?” Elsa asked. 

Anna’s lips came to hers in a beautifully cool kiss. “You taste better,” Anna told her with a hum and they smiled before another smooch.

They left for their next destination - brunch at the pizzeria with Mulan, her girlfriend Megara, Ariel, Punzel and Kida. 

Anna found it the perfect afternoon, and Elsa did too.


End file.
